21 Questions
by BlackButterfly8
Summary: Max and Iggy are home alone one day, and decide to play 21 Questions. One shot or if I get reviews I can make it into a story... *hint hint* Miggy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating anything for a while…. Things have been crazy. My grandpa died, I was training for a USEF horse show, and I have been taking care of my now sick grandma, and my dad's in france visiting relatives. Which leaves me, my sister and brother, and my mom. Yeah….its worse than it sounds…**

**Iggy: YOU HAVE COME BACK TO LIFE!**

**Me: Did you miss me?**

**Iggy:…..no.**

**Me: *pulls out cookie* Now did you miss me?**

**Iggy: *drooling* YES!**

**Me: Good boy, now do the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: BlackButterfly doesn't own MR. **

**Me: *throws cookie***

**21 questions**

This. sucked. Monkey butts. I was stuck alone with Iggy because Fang and the rest of them decided to run off and get groceries. Without me. Now I was stuck in a log cabin with a pervy, blind, pyromaniac, bird mutant. it was still early in the morning, and Iggy wasn't up yet. I had woken up around 5:30 because of my usual nightmare. You know, the school, the erasers, the whole shabam. Anyways, much to my displeasure, Iggy wobbled into the room and plopped on the couch. His unseeing eyes were half closed and his strawberry blonde hair was tousled. In a sexy way might I add. Shit, did I really just think that? Nope, I'm just sleep deprived! Yeah that's it!

"_You know that's not why, Maximum." _the voice said.

"_Oh shut up." i_ snapped back.

_ "You know you have feelings for him, you just won't admit it." _

"_Kay now ya just pissed me off. Now I'm tired and pissed. This won't end well for you."_

_ "Unless you find a way to find me in your head and fight me, I'm not scared."_

Normal days for me include arguing with the voice in my head that was really my father, and burning a meal. I'll go do that now.

As I walked into the kitchen, I remembered. We had no fnicking food. What was I supposed to do until they all got back?!

"Maxie! Come here!" I heard Iggy yell from the living room. I stomped over to him.

"What?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Oooh, someone's PMSing!~" he said in a singsong voice. I flipped him off the couch.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Maxie?!" he shouted rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot." I said as I walked away.

"Wait! Since the rest of the flock are gone….." he trailed off. "Do you maybe want to play a game with me?"

What. The. Hell. Well, since there's no one else around…

"Fine, but what's the game?" I asked.

"21 Questions!" he yelled like the overgrown child he was. "I'll go first. What's…your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Right…..hmmmm…." he paused to think for a second. Then, his eyes flashed with a glint of mischief. "What do you like to do when you're not being a mom, or saving the world?"

"I guess…. listen to music or write."

"You write?"

"Yes. 17 questions left."

" Fine, we'll switch every five. One more. Favorite band?"

"…Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." **(A/N ZOMG I FNICKING LOVE THEM!)**

** "**Me too!" he smiled. "Your turn!"

God this was so stupid. What was he playing at?

"Fine. Uh… what do you like to do besides making bombs, and cooking?"

"….msofhfosfj…."

"sorry what was that?" I taunted him.

"I watch anime! Okay?! Well, listen to it…"

"Isn't that like….Japanese porn?!" I laughed. This should be fun…..well I watch it too so…..

"Stop thinking out loud Maxie."

Shit.

"heard that too."

"Enough! Okay ummmm… favorite color!"

"What, don't you have any originality?"

"Answer the damn question, Iggy."

I gave him the best glare I could muster.

"Orange."

"Favorite food?"

"Strawberries and whipped cream."

"Hmmm…..what's my best quality?" What the hell, I was feeling sappy today.

"The fact that you would be willing to give yourself over to some wack job scientists who you know are going to torture you in order to protect your family." he replied. I blinked a bit. Was this really MY Iggy? Wait, my Iggy? Oh god no….. I wasn't in love with him was I?

"Okay umm…..what do you want in a girl?"

"Someone just like you." he shrugged. Heat crept up my cheeks. Iggy's pale complexion was lit up by a blush.

"Well, my turn! I love you. Do you love me?"

Oh. My. God. Did I just hear right?!

"Yeah, and do you?"

Do I? He was funny, though pervy, was exactly like my dream guy. And yes, the great Max Ride has a dream guy. Wait no, my dream guy was Iggy. I nodded, tears forming.

"Yeah. I think I do." I smiled. I leaned in a little bit, and so did he. Our lips met for a split second, when Fang decided to crash the party. I didn't hear him come in, but I heard bags rustling in the kitchen. We jumped apart and assumed battle position, thinking it was an Eraser. I sighed when I saw Fang looking innocent over the counter.

"You scared the living CRAP out of me!" I yelled at him."I guess there's no helping it now." I got up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "I'm gonna go help put this stuff away. We'll continue this later."

"Fine…" he said dejectedly. He slumped out of the room and up the stairs. I laughed at his childishness.

"Since when are you two a thing?" Fang asked.

"OMG Fang. You spoke an entire sentence! And since right before you decided to scare me half to death."

"Well, do you like him?"

"Nope."

"Then, why are you with him?"

"Because I love him."

And I didn't need the 21 questions to know that.

**What do you guys think? Like? No like? Please review! If I get 5 reviews I'll make it into a story!**


	2. Gomenasai!

**I never really posted again….did I? There are no words to express how sorry I am, to anyone who is still with me. I didn't realize that I had actually gotten reviews, but now I'm back, and better than ever. My writing has gotten better over the past….what's it been…a year. Oh….crappers. I'm really sorry to anyone who's still following me. **


End file.
